


My Queen

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: The Dark One and The Evil Queen [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Based on one of italymystery-swanqueen's manip.“I was starting to think that you wanted me to go first without waiting for you.”White-haired and dressed in the black leather ensemble she usually chose, Emma appeared in a gray mist, her feet silent against the floor. Her lips quirked in a smirk, the taller woman offered her hand to Regina, tilting her head and raising a brow as Regina narrowed her eyes, letting herself feel the magic the other woman exuded.“I think you already started without me, dear.”





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Queen/My Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397257) by Italymystery-swanqueen. 



The sound of chatter and music from the ball reverberated through the walls, crawling up the first floor and reaching the royal chambers in where the Queen was still readying herself. Looking into one of her unenchanted mirrors, smirk on place as she craned her neck, purple coloring her pupils, Regina put a thin layer of red on her lips, humming as she did so.

Outside the deeply illuminated castle walls, the moon glowed in silver and, for a moment, the brunette glanced at it as she turned, right hand carefully touching the embroidery of her dress. Gems glimmered as she approached the wooden doors of her chambers, ready to meet the flurry of nobles that had come to the ball. Their chatter would bore her; that much was clear and she narrowed her eyes at the prospect, one hand pushing the door open with just a gust of magic.

Emma had insisted, however, eyes glowing on pearly grey, and the Queen didn’t want to disappoint her Dark One. The secrets and intrigues they were going to be able to hear and slip into other minds would need to be enough payment as she was forced to smile through the dinner, coldly assessing everyone who may be thinking on wronging her.

No one would be that stupid, she thought as she slipped through the now open doors, back straight and flames flickering at both sides of the corridor. No one should be but, as the recent events of warfare at the southern border of her kingdom showed her, there was at least a noble thinking they could be stronger than her fully prepared militia.

And her Dark One after all. Emma had been there when the first courier had arrived, still sporting dust on their boots. Something the Queen had been quick to point at with just a drop of disdain blatant on her words. As a shadow, Emma had appeared next to her while holding her dagger, her name on it and just enough magic on her pupils to have the man blabbering and trembling. A detail that had put a smirk on Regina as Emma flickered to the man’s back, long digits curving around his shoulders, instigating him to keep talking.

The news hadn’t been good and, the moment the man had finished The Queen had felt her magic tremble, a flurry of fire-made sparks covering her hands. The same sparks that, back to the present, now floated around her, making every guard posted along the corridor swallow as she walked towards the main stairwell.

She was going to teach them, Regina thought, eyes purple as she took a final moment to re-compose herself, the red of her dress the only color of accent on the marble stairs.

“I was starting to think that you wanted me to go first without waiting for you.”

White-haired and dressed in the black leather ensemble she usually chose, Emma appeared in a gray mist, her feet silent against the floor. Her lips quirked in a smirk, the taller woman offered her hand to Regina, tilting her head and raising a brow as Regina narrowed her eyes, letting herself feel the magic the other woman exuded.

“I think you already started without me, dear.”

Her voice was a whisper but she was sure that Emma was able to hear her. Around them, silent guards kept their positions, swords sheathed and dressed in their best clothes. They were used to their conversations after all, Regina thought as she picked up the edge of her dress, beginning to descend the staircase as she kept her eyes focused entirely on the younger woman.

“Your magic is different.” She explained, and there was a moment of doubt on Emma’s eyes before she laughed through her nose, the sound sinister to some but warm to Regina. “Another deal? I hope this one was worthy.”

Licking her bottom lip, Emma hummed playful as the candlelight at both sides of the staircase grew thinner. Without containing her power, the blonde’s grey, almost black, magic washed over Regina as she finally took the final stairs.

“I may know who ordered the attack.” Emma smirked and, for a second, The Queen saw only black on her eyes, instead of their usually changing green. “I’ve already taken care of it.”

Taking the offered hand, the Queen dropped a quick kiss onto the other woman’s cheek, humming as her lips buzzled with the power contained beneath the white-haired one’s skin. Almost to the point of bursting, Emma was always able to contain the magic and this time, as she made a mocking of a courtesy, was no different.

“They won’t find their body until tomorrow.” She promised in a whisper, her voice like velvet as she brushed her lips against Regina’s knuckles.” “So, My Queen….”

Regina pursed her lips, somehow sad she hadn’t been able to skin the traitor alive but glad Emma had stopped everything altogether. Finally, as the doors from the ballroom let even more music and chatter slip towards them, she rose her hand, pulling Emma close until the taller woman could do nothing but circle her waist with her free hand.

 “My lady?”

She saw Emma’s lips trembling with laughter, the title not strong enough to truly cover what she was on court. Many spies had already tried to discover it, many had failed.

“Ready to enjoy your evening?”

Changing her hold on the white-haired woman’s hand, Regina squeeze it twice as she nodded, the heavy up-do she wore trembling as she did so. Without someone to kill the night lost some of its luster, true, but having every other noble trembling under her as the first whispers and speculations of what could have happened to the now missing noble began to come… well, that was another thing she was more than ready to see.

“Very much.”


End file.
